Winter In Cepherio
by Neo Queen Ryoko Akane Yuy
Summary: It is winter in cepherio and love is in the air, is snow?


Winter in Cepherio   
By Neo Queen Ryoko Akane Yuy   
  
  
The girls were in Cepherio celebrating the cold holiday season with there loves and friends. It to the surprise of Hikaru wasn't snowing.   
"Where is the snow?" Hikaru asked with much surprise. "Where are the sleds? Where are the happy children heaving wet ice balls at each other?"   
"Why, what do you mean Hikaru? What is snow?" Presea asked   
"And why would children throw ice, at each other?" Caldina questioned   
"When we came here for the first time you had never seen a storm either. Later you knew what it was." Fuu observed   
"We assumed there had been snow here since everything happened." Umi said almost regretatly   
"No, I'm sorry Fuu, Hikaru and Umi," Ferio said sympatheticly "We have no idea what snow is."   
"They dont have snow in Autozam, I know that." Lantis said   
"Neither in Chizeta." Caldina added   
"But, you must have seen it some time. Its white and falls from the sky like rain." Umi actually seemed worried, Hikaru wanted snow so much.   
"No, I'm sorry Magic Knight, never have we seen this." Clef let them down gently   
"But, lil missies your will is especially strong." Caldina suggested   
"Yes Umi. Caldina is right.Your might and will power is very strong. You could wish for snow!" Ascot exclaimed   
"Puu Puu!" Makona agreeded   
"Do you really think....?" Fuu started   
"We..... We could use our will power and summon snow?" Hikaru sounded wishfull  
"Yes, You have single handedly saved Cepherio, you can wish for snow." Clef encouraged   
"Your will is especially strong Hikaru, we belive in you guys." Lafarga encouraged   
Each of the guys nodded at their significant other. Lantis nodded at Hikaru, Ferio at Fuu, and Ascot to Umi.Everyone slowly headed towards their rooms or another part of the castle. Hikaru, Lantis, Presea and Caldina walked off talking together. Well actually the girls were talking Lantis was looking at Hikaru.   
"Do you guys really think we could wish for snow?" Hikaru asked them   
"Well, actually. I want to hear a little bit about snow lil missy." Caldina replied   
"Yes, what is it? And what do you do with it?" Pressea questioned   
"Its rain that froze before it hit the ground and atmosphere. If you look really closely they are in the shape of a beatifull crystal. I should draw a picture of one for you sometimes. No two are alike. Each is beatifull and unique." Hikaru explained   
"Really? That sounds most interesting, but what do you intend to do with it? Do you plan to look at it all day?" Lantis asked   
"It usually forms a thick coat of white on the ground. You can sled down it. Children make forts out of it. And balls and throw them at each other. Oh that would be wonderfull to have snow!" Hikaru exclaimed   
***We flash to Umi and Ascot.***   
"Oh, how much I would love snow. Its so beatutifull. Its fun to curl up with hot coca and someone on a couch and watch the snow." Umi said dreamerly   
"Really Umi? If I got you snow....? Could I curl up on a couch..... With you?" Ascot asked, nearly studering   
"I... I................" Umi studered and began to lean in towards Ascot.   
"Umi! Ascot! Come!"   
"Food!"   
A banquet was being held in the Magic Knight's honor. It had everything short of the kitchen sink, well.... Actually......   
"Mmmmm............ Clef who made this? Its delicious!" Fuu complimented   
"Yes, send my compliments to the chef!" Caldina called down the table   
***later that night***   
"Caldina! Why did you guys have to call us! I was *hold up fingers* this close! I could have kissed her!" Ascot yelled at Caldina   
"Yell I'm sorry Ascot. If she likes you, they'll be other times. I'm sure." Caldina reasured Ascot   
***the next day***   
"Clef........?" Hikaru said "What would we need to do, in order to get snow? Would we need to pray endlessly like poor Princess Emeraude? Or, someting else?" Hikaru asked softely   
"I'm sure that may be necasary. But it would have to be prayers filled with true love, hope and want for the snow." Clef told the Firey Magic Knight "It will be hard. But you can do it. The whole country belives in you."   
"So, do you support us trying to bring snow to Cepherio?" Hikaru asked   
"Yes, I trust in your judgement." Clef replied   
"I thank you Clef." Hikaru said and left the room. 


End file.
